Emergencias Inoportunas
by ItchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Todo iba muy bien hasta que... "Tengo que ir al baño!" Korrasami. Yuri/Femslash. LEMON.


**Asdasd Últimamente ando muy slash xD No sé si es bueno o es preocupante jajaja**

**Bueno, sin más rodeos ahí les va este fic Korrasami (que lástima que casi ni hay en español) que ya no sé si es lime o lemon (si, lo siento, ya me lo dijeron, mi primer intento de lemon salió lime, pero es que el cerebro se me queda en estado vegetal cuando empieza lo bueno asdfghjklñ ya me callo)**

**Va dedicado para los chicas de la tag #la leyenda de Korra en Tumblr a quienes adoro, especialmente para Panty, Wolf y Pony :D **

**Aquí voy…**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tenzin se los había advertido: El agua caliente se había acabado.

Mako, Bolin y los niños se habían tardado horas en bañarse, dejando sin agua caliente a Korra y Asami. Bolin intentó disculparse un par de veces con ellas.

-¿Y ahora qué?- le preguntó Korra a Asami, con la toalla en la mano y con los hombros caídos.

Asami carraspeó un poco.

-¿Qué?

-Nada

-¿Enserio que ocurre?- volvió a preguntar Korra con curiosidad.

-Bueno…mmm…tal vez…podríamos… ¿bañarnos juntas?- preguntó Asami sonrojándose por la propuesta tan oportuna.

Korra se sonrojó también.

-Eh! Esto… tal vez me pueda bañar mañana, así que ¿Por qué no mejor te bañas tú?

-Ummm, bueno… el maestro Tenzin dijo que no iba a haber agua caliente hasta pasado mañana…- Asami se calló sintiendo que estaba siendo muy insistente pero no quería dejar a Korra sin bañarse- No te preocupes, no miraré.

Korra retorció la toalla entre sus manos, sopesándolo bastante.

-Perdona, si no quieres está bien…

-No!- soltó Korra abruptamente- Lo haré. No quiero quedarme sin bañar.

"_Al fin y al cabo, somos chicas, no tengo que ponerme así"_ pensó Korra

Una vez dentro de la ducha, ambas quedando de espaldas, comenzaron a sacar sus ropas en silencio.

-¿Puedo abrir el grifo ya?- le preguntó Asami.

-Sí, adelante.

Un chorro de agua calló. Ambas pegaron un gritito.

-¡Lo siento! Abrí la fría- la pelinegra se disculpó rápidamente cerrando el flujo y abriendo la caliente. Reguló hasta que la temperatura fue soportable.

El vapor comenzó a inundar la ducha. Korra suspiró. El agua caliente se sentía bien y la había relajado.

Korra comenzó a lavar su cabello. Cuando Asami necesitó el shampoo simplemente se lo pasaban por encima de sus cabezas.

-¿Me podrías pasar el jabón?- pidió Korra estirando el brazo.

-Claro…Ouch!- el jabón resbaló de las manos de Asami y rebotó en el piso.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sólo me entró shampoo en los ojos, ¿Podrías tomarlo tú? No sé donde cayó y no puedo ver.

Korra tragó saliva. Si volteaba, iba a ver a Asami sin ropas. Eso, o quedarse a mitad del baño.

¿Y ahora qué?

Tratando de no mirar y con los ojos pegados al piso, lo escaneó buscando rápidamente la barra de jabón, pero el vapor impedía su visión. Sus ojos se ubicaron en las pantorrillas de Asami e involuntariamente subió la mirada hasta toparse con su espalda.

Las gotas de agua resbalaban por la piel marfileña de la chica y el cabello empapado se le pegaba a la piel. Su corazón dio un gran estruendo. Nunca había notado cuan…atractiva era Asami. Le pareció linda al principio pero ahora le resultaba extremadamente hermosa.

"_¡Deja de mirar!"_ se golpeó mentalmente cuando sus ojos se desviaron a la parte baja de su espalda.

-¿Lo encontraste?- preguntó Asami al dejar de notar movimiento.

-Ah! No, no! Sigo sin… encontrarlo…- dijo desviando la mirada rápidamente y escaneando el suelo con prisa.

En un movimiento mal hecho, Korra resbaló y trató de sujetarse con lo que fuera. Metiendo las manos primero, sintió la pared y se aferró a ella antes de estamparse en el suelo.

-Lo siento…- dijo y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Asami de frente.

A ambas se les fue el aire y se sonrojaron. Sus cuerpos estaban a peligrosos 10 cm de distancia.

Sin pensarlo, Korra acortó la distancia besándola. Asami se sorprendió, pero devolvió el beso. Korra pasó sus brazos por los hombros de la chica de pelo negro. A su vez, ella rodeó la cintura de la morena. Sus cuerpos se juntaron y ambas se estremecieron. Asami dejó a sus manos deslizarse por la espalda de Korra hasta sus piernas. La textura de su piel era suave a pesar de estar resbaladiza. Korra jadeó. Estaba poniéndose bastante peligroso.

Pero no quería separarse de Asami. Le gustaba la calidez de su boca. Y el contraste se su piel chocolate en la pálida piel de ella.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, le dio la vuelta y le apartó el pelo de la espalda. Acarició sus hombros y se acercó para besarle el cuello.

Asami gimió cuando sintió los dientes de Korra aferrarse a su lóbulo. A ambas se les dificultaba la respiración, gracias también al denso vapor que envolvía el pequeño cuarto de baño.

Eso les daba un poco de imposibilidad para moverse libremente.

Korra besó sus hombros, siguiendo el cuello de nuevo y Asami atacó sus labios. Korra empujó su pierna entre las rodillas de la chica estampándola en la pared. Sentían las piernas flojas y poco a poco fueron cayendo al suelo.

Asami enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos cafés de Korra Mientras que con la otra entrelazó sus dedos en los del Avatar.

Ambas se separaron por un momento y se miraron a los ojos. Un par de ojos azules brillaban y Asami se sorprendió por aquella mirada tan atrapante. Dejó sus manos resbalar por el pecho de Korra cuando…

Toc, Toc!

Pegaron un brinco. El corazón les latía frenético, no sabían si por el repentino sonido o por su sesión de besos.

Tal vez una mezcla de ambas.

-¿Chicas? ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo que ir al baño!- preguntó Bolin frenético.

Se miraron con prisa.

-¿N-no puedes esperar un momento?- preguntó Korra mientras se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a Asami a levantarse.

-¡Es urgente!

Rápidamente se enjuagaron y se envolvieron en sus respectivas toallas. Salieron corriendo casi empujando a Bolin, quién entró frenético y cerró de un portazo.

Se quedaron en el pasillo tratando de calmarse.

-Por poco…- masculló Korra.

Sin decir nada, Asami la tomó del rostro y la besó, arrastrándola a su cuarto.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Tada! Hice un yuri más o menos decente! xD (¿Yo? ¿Escribiendo yuri? ¡Wow! Jajaja)**

**Espero les haya gustado y sin no ya qué :P**


End file.
